The telecommunications industry is moving away from a single-line usage model, and has shifted to a shared-account model. For example, service plans for wireless customers are offered at an account level that may include multiple devices under a single plan, such as a family plan or small business plan. For such plans, usage monitoring, alerting, management and billing statements are performed at the account level.